The Book of the Aegis
by WolvenSango
Summary: a new type of demon, a new Naraku, deadly magic, Inu Yasha and the gang are in for a long and dangerous ride.
1. Default Chapter

The Book of The Aegis  
  
Book I-Chapter I:  
  
Inu Yasha leapt from tree to tree, searching for Kagome. He found her, by the Well, kneeling down and looking in. Inu Yasha rustled one branch accidentally with his elbow. He swore silently to himself, then louder and to Kagome as she grinned to herself and said. "Sit."  
  
"Grr. damn you Kagome."  
  
"You know Inu Yasha, you should really watch your language."  
  
"Ha ha Kagome. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"None of your business. Now do me a favor and go away, would you?"  
  
"Uh. lemme think about it.", he turned and acted as if to leave, then abruptly turned around and leaned over her shoulder. "Nope. So, whatcha doin?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now go- "  
  
"-I Said I don' wanna- "  
  
"SIT! SitSitSit!!!!"  
  
After Inu Yasha finished his cursing spree, he looked at the place where Kagome once stood and muttered, "Thanks, Kagome. Really."  
  
She called off, "No problem, Dog Boy!!", then she thought to herself 'That outta teach him, at least for a couple of minutes.' 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II:  
  
"You should know better, shouldn't you? Sneaking around like that? And in with Inu Yasha out and loose! Really, minion. Haven't I taught you better?!", a whip cracked and a scream sounded after.  
  
"Yes, master. I'm sorry master, Very sorry..."  
  
"I don't think you've been punished enough."  
  
"B-But master, you said you wanted to find the one Sesshoumaru..I wished to find him for you master, or better yet, master, his half-demon brother, the one you loathe so much! For he does have the Shards to the Sacred Jewel, does he not? He has found almost ALL of the Shards master!"  
  
"Yes, minion, I know that. I'm not stupid. If you have a point, Make it and be QUICK about it."  
  
"If you had ALL of the Shards, master, you would have no use for the Tetsusiaga's energies, nor for the demon Sesshoumaru! It would indeed save the master LOTS of trouble!" Another whipcrack, and yet another painful scream. "You inconcievable Baka. I need a DEMON for the spell. And a full- blooded Demon at that! One demon, but myself, of course. So WHERE do you suppose I get one? Hmm?"  
  
"I-I-I am a full-blooded Demon, master Naraku..not a very powerful one, but I AM a full-blooded Demon..."  
  
Naraku raises his arm in a threatening manner-  
  
-Then brings it down to his side. "You, minion? I never would have thought. Interesting. How do you plan to get the Shards from the half-demon?"  
  
"Well, master, they want your head, do they not-"  
  
The menacing voice of Naraku growls beside him, "MINION..."  
  
"-and I AM a thief, am I not? It is quite simple, get close to them and I shall remove the Shards undetected, as their only protection should be distracted by your prescence. A brillian plan, Yes?", minion looked up and winced at his master, hoping for another strike, yet another scar from his few months at Naraku's service. Yet, he was taken in by Naraku and called him master for it. He was given food and a purpose, and his extensive knowledge of spells did come in handy.  
  
Naraku placed his hand on his chin, thoughtfully. "Yes minion, very thoughtful indeed. We shall start looking for them by dawn." 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III: "One demon down, several MILLION to go.", Inu Yasha sat and waited. "These new multiplier demons," Sango threw her boomerang again, took out three of the demons, and caught it, "Don't ever seem to," she caught her boomerang and threw it in a repititous pattern, catch, throw, catch, throw,"QUIT!!" She thought to herself, 'Gods, I'm exhausted! I don't know hom much more of this I can take!' Inu Yasha used Tetsusaiga on the FIRST round of demons, but that was about...3 or 4 hours ago. They just burst forth from the ONE demon that jumped out of the way. But Inu Yasha had a thought.."Hey guys, I got an idea!", he called to the others. "Congrats, Inu Yasha!", called Sango, and she looked like she was ready for a break. "Sango, Shippou, all of you, STOP fighting!" They all did as they were told, but they gave him a look like he was insane. "Uh-huh, why NOW?!", Sango glared at him. Shippo agreed with her sentiments. He thought, 'Why DID he want to stop anyway? Kagome could be in great danger! That moron..that stupid little Baka...' "Because you all aren't concentrating on the Creature that matters!! I'll use Tetsusaiga on the multiples, wipe them out. Shippou, you can knock out the one that jumps out of the way. Sound good to you guys?" They all replied at once, "NOW we're talking!!" "Ready, Shippo?", Shippo nodded his approval and replied, "Let's go!", with his Fox-fire attack at the ready. When Inu Yasha leapt from the tree, his use of Tetsusaiga was devastating, as usual. Shippou never missed a beat, using his Fox-fire attack- - To split the demon in two. The Fox-demon looked crestfallen and wept from exhaustion. Then Inu-Yasha saw the source of their problems. A Jewel Shard, embedded right in the chest of the creature. 'That's GOT to be it! That HAS To be what's keeping it alive...but how do we KILL it? Man..this is getting REAL damned aggravating.' An arrow arced high through the trees, whistling as it went. 'Wha..Kagome?? Can it be?' The arrow landed just below the Jewel Shard, causingg the creature to dissapate into nothing, leaving the gleaming Shard in its place. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!!!", Sango. "That was WAY too easy!!", Miroku. And lastly, "Was that Kagome?? Hey, Inu Yasha, go touch the arrow..." Sango and Inu Yasha both stared in disbelief at the Fox-Demon. Then the Half-demon spoke up to Shippou, "oh RIGHT, if it was Kagome, she'd be-" "I'd be where?" "Wha-?", Sango sat back on her heels with a mix of exasperation and confusion on her face. "Okay, nice joke Kagome. Real funny. That was just GREAT for you to scare us all-" "Scare you? I just took a walk." Then Inu Yasha spoke up. "A walk, huh? Then where'd this come from?", he pointed to the arrow. Kagome looked at it curiously. "I..I don't know..Is it purified?" Inu Yasha "hmphed" to himself and walked over to the arrow. Preparing himself, he plucked it out of the ground. Nothing happened. Inu Yasha stood there, motionless and with a look of "huh??" on his face. Kagome laughed and walked past him saying, "I guess it isn't then, hm Inu Yasha?" 


End file.
